


From nightmares to cuddles

by Nero_da_yeen_boi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_da_yeen_boi/pseuds/Nero_da_yeen_boi
Summary: Yang comforts weiss after a nightmare she had





	From nightmares to cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is my first ever fanfic (well first one to be posted so everyone can see) so this might be horrible. I'd like to credit a friend of mine who took her time to look through it and look out for mistakes and fix them (check out her art on Instagram A_kawaii_pink_potato (come on guys she needs more love...))

Yang slowly woke up to the sound of small whines and hiccups behind her. Turning around, she saw her girlfriend, Weiss, crying in her sleep.  
Yang suddenly bolted up and started to gently shake her girlfriend.  
“Weiss? Weiss, wake up!”  
Light blue eyes started to open up and meet lilac.  
“Yang...”  
Her voice was fragile and weak. Before Yang could respond, Weiss suddenly hugged her and started to cry.  
All that Yang could do right now was whisper caring words into Weiss’ ear while gently stroking her hair.

After a couple of minutes, Weiss’ crying started to stop and Yang spoke up.  
“You alright now, Angel?”  
She looked at Weiss and caressed her cheek with her left hand, wiping away some of her tears that were still falling.  
“Y-yes.” was all that Weiss could say.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Weiss stayed quiet for a bit. Then she spoke up.  
“I had a dream... about me and you..."  
Yang didn’t say anything, she waited for Weiss to continue.  
“We were out in combat and...”  
Thinking about it again made Weiss start to tear up. Yang realized that and hugged her small girlfriend gently, making Weiss calm down a little.  
“Come on Weiss... tell me what happened.”  
Weiss spoke up, “I heard a yell, and when I turned around I saw your body on the floor... lifeless” Weiss then stayed quiet and tried not to cry again.  
“Hey come on Angel...” Yang made Weiss look at her so they can see eye-to-eye. “Nothing is going to happen to me...”  
Yang then leaned towards Weiss and kissed the scar on her eye. “Besides, I’m still here, aren’t I? And if anything happens... I’ll always be by your side.”  
That was one thing that Weiss loved the most about Yang. She loved the way Yang spoke to her with caring words. Even though she could be annoying sometimes, Weiss still loved her.

After a moment of silence and some forehead kisses here and there from Yang, Weiss broke the silence with a yawn.  
Laying back down on the bed, Yang never let go of Weiss. She held her tight with a protective hug.  
“Yang?”  
“Mmhmm?”  
“... I love you.”  
After another yawn left the shorter girl’s mouth, she finally fell asleep.  
“I love you too Weiss...”


End file.
